Kabe
|muere = |hidep = |especie = Chadra-fan |genero = Femenino |altura = 0,96 metros |pelo = Marrón |ojos = Marrones |piel = |ciber = |hidec = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion = Ninguna |maestros = |aprendices = }} Kabe fue una chadra-fan que solía visitar la Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun en Mos Eisley. Le encantaba el jugo juri. Biografía Kabe era la hija adoptiva del talz Muftak. Siempre que Muftak y Kabe iban a la cantina de Mos Eisley, Kabe tomaba mucho jugo juri, y Muftak debía luego llevarla a casa. A pesar de su aspecto rudo, Muftak era un buen guardián y se preocupaba por Kabe, aunque estaba obsesionado con descubrir a que especie él pertenecía. Kabe se preocupaba de que cuando Muftak lo descubriese, la abandonaría y se iría a su planeta natal. Kabe era socia de Greedo, y conocía información que muchos otros no. Ella ayudó a Greedo a encontrar a Temo Dionisio cuando el simpatizante rebelde se perdió.The Hovel on Terk Street left|thumb|180px|Kabe toma una copa de [[jugo juri]] Kabe y Muftak subsistían a través del robo. Kabe era una pequeña ladrona y podían normalmente tomar las billeteras de otros visitantes de la cantina. Ambos en ocasiones robaban, o intentaban robar, establecimiento imperiales. Deseando más, Kabe ocasionalmente molestaba a Muftak con robar la casa en Mos Eisley de Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Muftak y Kabe eventualmente lo hicieron. Ayudados por el droide de Jabba K-8LR, tras remover el perno de restricción intentaron robar tesoros del hutt. En la mansión se toparon con un rebelde siendo torturado por un disruptor nervioso. Kabe lo liberó, y éste les entregó un chip de datos y les dijo que se le debían dar a un mon calamari para ganar 30.000 créditos. Mientras se retiraban del lugar fueron descubiertos por dos guardias gamorreanos. Una gran lucha de láseres se armó mientras Kabe y Muftak intentaban huir hacia la cámara de audiencias, donde se produjo un incendio. Muftak le dijo a Kabe que huyera, y agregó que él estaría justo detrás de ella. Cuando Kabe salió, se dio cuenta de que Muftak no tenía intención de salvar su vida. Kabe dejó el tesoro que había robado y regresó para ayudar a Muftak. Ambos lograron escapar, pero descubrieron con consternación que el tesoro se había perdido. Sin embargo, aún tenían el chip de datos. Lo entregaron y el mon calamari les dio 15.000 créditos. También recibieron varias cartas de tránsito firmadas por el Gran moff Wilhuff Tarkin, permitiéndoles viajar a donde quisieran. Con eso, Muftak fue finalmente capaz de viajar a su planeta natal, Alzoc III, y llevar a Kabe al suyo, Chad. Entre bastidores thumb|right|Kabe Kabe apareció por primera vez en la novelización de Una Nueva Esperanza escrita por Alan Dean Foster y publicada en 1976, medio año antes que la película. Kabe no era nombrado, y era descrito como un alien similar a un roedor. En su escena, acompañaba a un humano bajo y a un alien de muchos ojos (primeros bocetos de Cornelius Evazan y Ponda Baba) cuando insultaban a Luke Skywalker. En esta versión Obi-Wan Kenobi le cortaba la mano a Evazan y cortaba en dos a Baba. En el Cuarto Guión Revisado de la película (señalando a Baba y Evazan como Criatura y Humano) la escena era casi la misma. En la película final, Kabe no acompañaba a Baba, y Obi-Wan Kenobi trataba menos drásticamente a los delincuentes. En uno de los "momentos graciosos" en Una Nueva Esperanza, cuando Kabe es vista bebiendo jugo juri de lado, la cámara claramente muestra que la máscara del personaje tiene ojos transparentes. Se puede ver directamente a través de ambos ojos y observar el bar detrás de ella. También hay otro "momento gracioso" menos conocidos. Cuando Wuher dirige a los soldados de asalto hacia donde están sentados Obi-Wan y Luke, Kabe está bebiendo por la barbilla de su máscara, no la boca. In The Hovel on Terk Street, Kabe is referred to as male. Kabe fue interpretada por Rusty Goffe en [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]. Dos figuras de acción de Kabe han sido realizadas. La primera fue lanzada por Kenner en 1998 exclusivamente por compra a través de Internet, en un pack junto a Muftak, como parte de la colección The Power of the Force. Esta figura fue luego relanzada, en una versión repintada , en 2006 por Hasbro exclusivamente para Wal-Mart. En esta ocasión también formó parte de un pack, pero no con Muftak sino junto a Nabrun Leids, otro de los alines de la cantina, como parte de la colección The Saga Collection. Apariciones *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 28'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Chadra-fan Categoría:Tatooinianos Categoría:Ladrones